Pumkin Queen
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: This takes place after Sally and Jack are married, Jack has to run out and do some errands in the human world and asks Sally to stay behind to make sure that the town is alright. After Jack leaves however, the triplets end up in trouble, and Shock ends up stuck with Dr. Finkelstein! Can Sally save her without getting in trouble herself? Enjoy :)


Jack has to run some errands in the human world leaving Sally to do the work in Halloweentown.

"Jack, can I really do this?" asks Sally

"Of course they already love you. I will only be gone for a couple days. The Mayor knows you are in charge if there is something you can't handle come get me immediately." says Jack

"Okay, I will. I love you, Jack." says Sally

"I love you too Sally." says Jack

They kiss and Jack leaves with Zero, he doesn't go anywhere without him especially after the Christmas insistent. Sally sighs glad that Zero is with him but wishes that Zero was with her, she could use his help. Especially with Jack leaving and Halloween so close. They do other things than that like keep Oogey Boogey together and the triplets out of trouble, speaking of the triplets two come running in looking frantic.

"Lock, Barrel? What's wrong? Where's Shock?" asks Sally

"Where's Jack?! Something happened to her!" says Barrel

"He just went out, what's wrong maybe I can help." says Sally

They think for a second but know that they can't wait for Jack to come back.

"We were playing in Dr. Finkelstein''s yard and we heard him coming so we go to leave but he set traps everywhere. We hear her scream and look behind us and look behind us and she was gone! We think Dr. Finkelstein has her! You have to help us Mrs. Pumpkin King!" says Lock

"You mean Pumpkin Queen doofus! That's what a girl king is." says Barrel

"Oh right! Sorry my apologies Mrs. Skellington." says Lock

"You can call me Sally, I'm still Sally just married to Jack now. It will be okay, I will go take care of it, show me where you last saw her on the property." says Sally

They nod and take her over to Dr. Flinkenstein's lab, and to the middle of the walkway.

"She was right here when we heard her scream!" says Barrel

"I know the trap he used, run up to the house and lock up the doors. Do not come out no matter what. If I don't come back by tomorrow with Shock go get Jack." says Sally

"Alright" says the brothers

They run quickly, they are terrified of the doctor and know that Sally can handle him. Sally watched them go and bites her lip before going up to one of the only windows, she sees Dr. Frankenstein's wife, she is working on a vial. She hears Shock inside and goes up another level balancing on the tree next to the window. She sees Lock being chained to a stretching table.

"It's not nice to trespass little girl." says Dr. Finkelstein

"I'm sorry! We were just playing! We didn't mean anything by it!" says Shock

"You bombed my house!" says Dr. Finkelstein

"Just made it smell bad! It would have gone away after ..three days." says Shock

"Well my dear that's how long you are going to be punished, little girls get punished for being bad." says Dr. Finkelstein

Sally gasped, she knows Dr. Finkelstein's punishments and doesn't want Shock to get any of that. She knows that Jack wouldn't sneak in but she does have to get Shock out of there before Shock gets punished. She hurries down and gulps as she knocks on the door, the wife stops and she comes down to answer the door.

"I would like to speak to the doctor." says Sally

"Come in I will get him." says his wife

"Would he mind if I use the restroom real quick?" asks Sally

"No. You know where it is. I will go get him." says his wife

When she leaves, Sally heads upstairs to where the bathroom and the lab is, when she hears his wife and Dr. Finkelstein go past the bathroom she sneaks in and finds Shock.

"Sally? I'm so glad to see you" says Shock

"Shh. Shock we need you to get you out of here." says Sally

Shock nods, Sally gets the locks off of Shock and helps her up on the window.

"Listen, climb down and hide in the bushes. I will be there soon to take you home." says Sally

"Good idea, he will never find you there." says Dr. Finkelstein

The girls gasp, Sally sacrifices herself sending Shock down the window.

"Shock go now! I will be okay!" says Sally

"I will be back with help Sally don't worry!" says Shock

"After her! But do not go on Jack's property he will be very cross with you!" says Dr. Finkelstein

His wife runs after Shock but Shock is to fast for her and makes it to Jack's place, she heads back to find Sally chained up in Shock's place.

"She made it to Jack's house before I could stop her." says his wife

"No matter we have this useless twit to punish in the child's place. She did sacrifice herself so let's not let that go to waste." says Dr. Finkenstein

They get started on punishing Sally, in the meantime Shock gets to her brothers.

"We need to get Jack! Where is he, Sally is in trouble!" says Shock

"What happened?" asks Barrel

Shock explained that Sally sacrificed herself for Shock and that she is in danger with the doctor.

"We need to get him fast!" says Lock

"But where is he?!" asks Shock

"We don't know but we can find him I'm sure!" says Barrel

"What if he is in the human world?! Jack said it is way too dangerous for us to go there." says Lock

"That doesn't matter right now! Sally is in trouble! She would go there for us!" says Shock, she bonks them both

"Right then let's go!" says the boys

They get going going to the human world themselves, they hide in the bushes and go looking for Jack. They end up in Germany when they find Jack and Zero.

"Jack! Jack! Jack!" they call out to him

"Barrel, Shock, Lock? What are you three doing here it is way too dangerous for you all to be in the human world, you need to go home now." says Jack

It wasn't in a mean way he just didn't want his friends hurt and these three might act tough but they aren't ready for the human world by themselves.

"It's Sally! She's in danger!" says Shock

"We were playing in Dr. Finkelstein's yard, and heard him yelled at us, we left like he wanted then he smelled the yard and it made him really mad! We ran away before he could hurt us, we didn't mean anything it was just a prank the smell would go away in three days. While we ran he captured Shock, so Sally went to get her." says Lock

"She told us to hurry to your place and don't leave. To get you the next day if she doesn't return with Shock! We did as asked and Sally went inside to save Shock, she saved her but Dr. Finkelstein has her!" says Barrel

"He might hurt her! He was going to put some yucky stuff up my nose!" says Shock

That makes Jack very angry, he has the triplets lead the way home. Jack has them run home promising Sally would be safe. They know not to backtalk Jack so they run home quickly. Jack walks up to Dr. Finkelstein's lab.

"Dr. Finkelstein!" says Jack

" 're back!" says Sally

"Jack?! What are you doing here?!" asks Dr. Finkelstein

"You stole my wife! I'm here to retrieve her! I heard what happened, you can't kidnap people because some kids made your yard smell bad! The triplets will pay you back but give me back Sally." says Jack

"What about my house smelling?!" asks Dr. Finkelstein

"The triplets will take care of that." says Jack, he glares at Dr. Finkelstein

"Okay fine! They better do so!" says Dr. Finkelstein

He lets Sally go, Jack scoops her up gently knowing she would be weak from what he did to her. He carries her gently.

"I'm so sorry I tried my best to help them but he was too smart for me." says Sally

"You saved Shock and did the right thing having the triplets go to our house. You saved them Sally. I am just glad that you are safe now. Let's go home." says Jack

"Alright. Thanks for rescuing me, Jack." says Sally

"I'd do anything for you." says Jack

They go home and as for Shock, Lock, and Barrel they are sent to do some chores for Dr. Finkelstein and get the smell off of his yard. Sally recovers a couple days later and actually goes with Jack to the human world to help him with his errands.

The End


End file.
